The Good Samaritan Stole My Child
by Daisainan Neko
Summary: [AU fic. SasuSaku, will be eventual parental Kakashi to both Sasuke and Sakura] Sasuke finds a pregnant woman abandoned on the side of the road. Now that she's in his life with issues so similar to his own, he'll see that as he heals her she has the power to heal him as well. WARNINGS: Abuse, neglect, flashbacks of abuse, self-harm. Please enjoy :)
1. Compassion

**WARNINGS: Abuse, neglect, and self-harm. I know, sad :( So turn back now if you don't like. This will be a serious fic dealing with real life issues.**

**xXx**

The Good Samaritan Stole My Child

Chapter One: Compassion

She was dumped to the ground with a dull thud, her body numb to the pain. All she was aware of was the biting chill against her bare skin and the soft, damp grass beneath her. She lay on her side, only vaguely possessing the realization that she was naked. She felt a blanket covering her, heard the cars flying by and her mind could only be hazily confused for a moment before she was lulled into a black sleep.

…

"Hey, I just met you~!"

Sasuke almost threw his phone across the car but restrained himself to simply pressing 'answer.' Ever since Naruto had hacked into his phone yesterday and changed every ring tone, Sasuke was beginning to believe that the dobe called him just to make him hear THAT song. It was nine at night and Sasuke had already been called four times just to hear Naruto blab in his ear about crap he didn't care about.

"Yes, dobe?" Sasuke asked in a dull, annoyed voice.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

"Whaaaat?"

"I left all my textbooks at school today!"

"And why the hell are you calling me?!" Sasuke made a dangerously sharp turn.

"Because you're my best friend and I know I can always count on you to let me copy your homework tomorrow morning," Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

"Um, no."

"Why not?" Naruto whined.

"Because you'll never get anywhere in life. Besides, what would Hinata say? She'd be ashamed of you."

Sasuke heard Naruto suck in a breath before saying quietly:

"Please don't tell her, Sasuke."

"I won't, but I also won't give you my work."

"SASUKE, I-"

Naruto was tuned out as Sasuke spotted a strange lump on the grass at the side of the road. Was it a dog? Had it been hit? Filled with concern, Sasuke pulled over and turned off his car, jumping out. As he walked over, his arm lowered from his head to his side, he numbly pressed 'end' and Naruto's shouts were abruptly cut off.

There on the grass lay a woman. Her short pink hair made Sasuke quirk a brow. His eyes trailed over her and he discovered that all that seemed to cover her was a blanket. Sasuke's gut was suddenly filled with a sick feeling. This world disgusted him.

He approached and kneeled beside her. Sasuke cringed and the sick feeling increased as he spotted bruises and cuts on her exposed skin. He closed his eyes tightly, willing the memories away. He needed to help her.

Sasuke slowly began to pick her up bridle style. She was definitely out cold. As he finely stood, the blanket fell away a little and Sasuke averted his eyes out of respect. But he couldn't help but notice the smallish bulge in her stomach and it was definitely not fat. His eyebrows knitting together, Sasuke carried her to his car and gently set her down on his passenger seat, wrapping the blanket tighter around her. He quickly got into the driver's seat and turned the heat up high.

As he drove, his breathing increased slightly in anxiety and from the sick feeling. He got home fast, speeding JUST alittle. Sasuke practically slammed on the brakes in the parking lot of his apartment complex and leaped out of his car. He opened the passenger door and lifted the delicate woman out with care. He walked up to his flat and walked inside. He only had one bedroom but this woman deserved better than the couch. He walked straight into his room and laid her on his bed. Pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, Sasuke pulled them on her, keeping his eyes away as much as possible.

Then he laid her below the covers, placing her head gently on the pillow. Heading out to the living room, Sasuke sat on the couch, his mind overloaded.

…

Sakura woke groggily, slowly lifting her eyelids. Once her vision cleared her eyes grew wide, her breathing speed increasing. Here she was in a strange room, in a strange bed, and in someone else's clothing. She leapt out of the bed and stood for a moment, grabbing the edge of the bed for support as she wobbled. As soon as she had enough balance she ripped open the door and walked out into a living room. Her breathing increased more (if possible) when she spotted a strange man asleep on the couch. She panicked and started hyperventilating, falling to her knees and clutching herself.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she scooted away with a yelp. Next to her was the strange man. Sakura's eyes filled with tears of confusion, panic, and fear. Her breathing wouldn't allow her to speak so she just broke down into a shaking, sobbing heap.

The man wrapped warm arms around her and all she could do was cry. But as he began to stroke her pink hair she calmed slowly. He was warm and gentle. She finally quieted and looked up into his soft black eyes, sniffling.

Sasuke's breath left him as he saw her big emerald eyes so close.

"It's okay," he struggled to sooth her. "I found you lying on the side of the road. I was worried… I'm just here to help you. I'm Sasuke."

Sakura was too tired to do anything but lean into his warm, strong chest and she hated herself for it. Soon she felt Sasuke shift and leave her. She watched as he went to the couch and beckoned. She walked over slowly and sat down cautiously. He threw a blanket around her.

"I-I'm Sakura," she whispered quietly. She glanced up for just a moment and noticed his soft smile.

"Beautiful name," he turned toward her and handed her the remote. "Watch anything. I'm going to make breakfast; what would you like?"

Sasuke looked at her expectantly and Sakura was caught off guard by his extreme kindness.

"I-I um…" Sakura hesitated to answer. "Well, thank you but I don't feel well enough to eat in the mornings…" In truth, Sakura never got much to eat at her own house anyway. She felt slightly uncomfortable in a stranger's house, but something about him put her at ease. It was much better than her house anyway, and she would cling to whatever freedom from that place she got.

Sakura desperately wanted to ask Sasuke why he was doing all this, but she couldn't get the words out.

In Sasuke's case, he was itching to know who had beaten up and abandoned her. And he was positive now that she was pregnant. What a mess the poor girl was in. His heart gave a small ache and he didn't push to make her admit her pregnancy.

"Alright then," he said softly. "Just let me know when you're hungry."

He turned toward the kitchen and grabbed the phone to call his high school and say he was sick. It's not that Sasuke enjoyed lying, but what was he supposed to say? 'Oh hello, I won't be in school today because I found a woman on the side of the road and practically kidnapped her, though I'm pretty sure I did the right thing.'

Hell no.

Once he was done he began to make his eggs, hearing Animal Planet on the TV. Sasuke smiled slightly, for some reason happy they both enjoyed watching the same thing.

That girl was strange. Just looking at her sad albeit gorgeous face made his heart thump not only with compassion and understanding, but with a want – a NEED – to know her more.

Sasuke had just put his eggs on a plate when he heard the doorbell ring. He set down his plate and sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Sasuke walked out to the living room and noticed Sakura was frozen and staring at the door, her eyes wide and fearful. Sasuke got a little worried himself; he was really hoping it wasn't anyone she actually needed to fear.

He opened the door and his eyes narrowed at the taller male standing before him.

"Itachi," he hissed. "Why are you here?"

"Is that any way to treat your nii-sama?" Itachi chuckled as Sasuke grew angry, knowing Itachi was reminding him of the level of dominance he held over his otouto.

Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Again, why are you here?"

Instead of answering, Itachi shoved past him into the apartment. Sasuke didn't bother to stop him. Itachi was paying for this apartment and loved to remind Sasuke of that.

"Who's this? Another whore you picked up?" Itachi pointed at Sakura, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No," Sasuke spat. "She's a friend I'm helping out."

There was no need to elaborate, really.

Sakura sunk into the couch and Sasuke could tell she really didn't like Itachi. Well neither did he, so…

"Anyway," Itachi turned toward his baby brother again. "I'm here to discuss your grades."

Sasuke paled slightly but regained his composure.

"What about them?" he asked defensively.

"They're slipping," Itachi snarled. "I know you're smarter than that. You're an Uchiha, for Kami-sama's sake! So why the hell do you have a B- in your mathematics course now?"

Sasuke stiffened, not bothering to answer. He would be yelled at – or worse – anyway. As an Uchiha he was expected to be perfect. And now that their parents were gone, Itachi had taken it into his own hands to handle Sasuke's beatings. And to think Sasuke thought it was over when his father had died.

"You don't have a reason, do you?" Itachi's voice was filled with disgust. Suddenly the sound of flesh meeting flesh rang out as Itachi back-handed Sasuke across the face causing him to fall to the ground.

"LOOK AT ME, NOT THE FLOOR!" he roared, causing Sakura to whimper in the background, though he ignored it.

Sasuke lay on the floor, holding his rapidly swelling cheek. Itachi stomped down harshly on his stomach and Sasuke coughed in pain. Itachi stepped back, looking down hatefully at his otouto.

"They better improve or next time will be much worse," he threatened before slamming the door after he left.

Sasuke lay on the ground for several moments, panting in pain and holding his stomach.

He slowly got up and walked equally slowly to sit beside Sakura on the couch who had tears of fear running down her cheeks.

After several long minutes of silence Sasuke finally spoke.

"I'm really sorry about that. But don't worry; he has no interest in hurting anyone else," Sasuke said quietly.

"Don't be sorry," Sakura forced out of her throat. "I… I get it."

Sasuke didn't need to ask, her bruises spoke for themselves. He got off of the couch and made his way to the bathroom, bringing back a first aid kit.

He held out some lotion and band aids to Sakura.

"For your cuts," he gave a small smile but winced at the pain it caused his cheek. He left again and this time returned from the kitchen with an ice pack held on the left side of his face.

"Thanks," Sakura began applying some lotion to her face and arms.

They watched Animal Planet in comfortable silence, Sasuke's breakfast cold and untouched in the kitchen.

…

Naruto waited impatiently for the bell announcing the end of the day to ring. He tapped his pen on the desk and Kabuto-sensei, their creepy chemistry teacher, glared at him. Whatever. Their hatred towards each other was mutual so Naruto didn't care.

The bell finally rang and he dashed out of the school, ignoring the shouts of several sensei. He sped away in his car, anxious to find out why the hell Sasuke had hung up on him the night before and then skipped school, ultimately dooming Naruto to the wrath of all eight of his sensei. Stupid homework was useless anyway.

When Naruto parked he sprinted up to Sasuke's flat like he was in a race. He burst through the door – which was conveniently unlocked – and was prepared to yell when he spotted a stranger – a beaten up stranger – on the couch.

"Sasuke!" he called. "What the heck is this?!"

Sasuke came running into the room, the alarm on his face vanishing as he saw Naruto pointing at Sakura.

"Don't point, it's rude," he snapped and Naruto lowered his arm.

"Who is this?" Sakura asked Sasuke in English, hoping he knew the language. Thankfully, he did.

"My obnoxious friend, Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke answered in English as well. Sakura nodded, a small smirk on her lips.

Naruto lost patience and burst out shouting, "No fair, you know I failed English class! Speak in Japanese!"

Sasuke smirked, "Not when we don't feel like talking to you."

"Then I'll be sure to learn English!"

"And we'll be sure to learn sign language," Sasuke countered, almost laughing at the look on Naruto's face. Sakura giggled and Sasuke smiled, glad that this was cheering her up.

Maybe he should keep Naruto around a bit more.

"Gah! You suck, teme! I don't know why I'm friends with you!" Naruto pouted and turned away like a child.

Okay, never mind.

"Naruto, chill. This is Sakura."

Naruto turned around, excited that Sasuke was answering him. "And where did you get her?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows, as if already planning to set them up.

"… Around," Darn he hadn't figured out what to say yet.

Sakura came to his rescue.

"I'm a friend he's helping out."

Sasuke thanked her in English and she nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"A friend? And I haven't met her?!" Naruto asked incredulously.

"I have friends outside of school," Sasuke muttered, annoyed. "Like Tayuya, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused. "Who're they?"

"They go to Oto, the rival high school of Konoha."

Naruto raised his eyebrows high.

"What a traitor."

"Whatever. Naruto, look-"

"Hang on a second, teme," Naruto interrupted. "What's that on your face?"

He peered closer. "Sasuke, who hit you?!"

"None of your business, dobe," Sasuke muttered defensively.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he spotted Sakura's injuries. 'A friend he's helping out, huh?' he thought to himself.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

**xXx**

**Please review… I'm the kind of person who really needs motivation! I already have chapter two halfway done! \(^o^)/**

**… ****I have no idea if some of the symbols in that smiley will even show up on this site, so ignore it if it's just a bunch of symbols XD gomen nasai… lol.**


	2. Happy Birthday

**Sprained my ankle a few nights ago, so I'm surprised this is even posted so soon… I've been a lazy butt XD**

**However, I am not looking forward to using crutches or a wheel chair at school 6 days a week :( **

**Yes I have half a day of school on Saturdays, a Japanese course.**

**San Yuki Uchiha 22: Would have sent you a thank you, but your PM is turned off :) So thank you for reading!**

**Guest (the first Guest that reviewed) & Chierra: Yes, I am aware that students don't drive to school in Japan :) I just love bending rules! I hope you can overlook that…**

**Thank you all for favoriting/following/reviewing! I appreciate it all so much! *dances* Here, have some digital ramen! *throws to you all***

**And lastly, please enjoy it again! *giant grin***

**xXx**

_Previously:_

_"Hang on a second, teme," Naruto interrupted. "What's that on your face?"_

_He peered closer, "Sasuke, who hit you?!"_

_"None of your business, dobe," Sasuke muttered defensively._

_Naruto narrowed his eyes as he spotted Sakura's injuries. 'A friend he's helping out, huh?' he thought to himself._

_"Care to tell me what's going on?"_

The Good Samaritan Stole My Child

Chapter Two: Happy Birthday

"It's none of your business, dobe," Sasuke nearly snarled.

"Clearly it is! You can't just skip school and have a giant bruise on your face without your best friend worrying!"

Naruto was fuming, serious for once in his life.

"Calm down, Naruto," Sasuke said. "It's not that big of a deal!"

"HELL, TEME, YES IT IS!" he quieted from his outburst after a moment and said softly, "I care about you. Teme, you're my brother."

Sasuke's narrowed eyes relaxed. It was true; Naruto had been there and supported him like a real brother, unlike Itachi, who was never there for him. He sighed heavily.

"I know… but Naruto, can we just drop this for now?"

Naruto stood still, staring at both his friend and this new Sakura person. He wasn't an idiot. He wasn't oblivious to the bruises Sasuke had tried so desperately to cover when they were little. He noticed the pain his friend was in when he said he was fine. Now that Sasuke's parents were dead, Naruto wanted to know who was still doing this to his 'brother'. Sasuke said Itachi never came around anymore… and yet… Well, Sasuke lied about a lot of things. Naruto was certain he was lying about this girl too.

He wasn't blind to her pain as well! Why was he always treated as though he wouldn't think any further on things? Then again, that could be to his advantage. People might let their guards down around him if they continued to believe he was a giant dunce. Yes, he would play along. For now.

Naruto slid on a goofy grin.

"Alright!" he cheerily said, diving onto the couch next to Sakura. "What are you guys watching?"

He didn't miss Sakura making the 'crazy' sign to Sasuke at his supposed mood change. Whatever, let them think that. Naruto held back a smirk.

Sasuke slowly sat on the couch beside Sakura. They hadn't done much all day, Sakura was too fatigued.

"Some show about celebrities," Sakura replied, wondering again why they were even watching this.

"Oh," Naruto murmured.

They all sat there for a while, looking at the screen but not really seeing it, all of them concentrating on their own thoughts.

"Naruto, did our sensei say anything to you or ask you about my absence at all?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and listened.

"Erm… Well Kakashi-sensei did ask me to give you the homework for Literature class," Naruto got up and brought his backpack to the couch.

"It's not some Icha Icha crap again, is it?" Sasuke groaned.

"No," Naruto laughed. "Just some dumb guidelines on an essay."

Sasuke swore colorfully and Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. He gave her an apologetic smile and took the papers from Naruto, setting them on the coffee table.

"The other classes?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto thought for a moment before saying, "None of the other sensei really cared, I don't think… Except Guy-sensei. He told me to give you the message, 'Stay youthful.'"

How typical of their Physical Ed instructor.

Sasuke nodded silently to Naruto. None of the sensei except for Kakashi and Guy really liked him much. He wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it was because his family had been so high and respected (what's left of it still is), therefore causing jealousy or prejudice, or maybe because Itachi is the biggest asshole business man alive. Yeah, the second one was probably it. All of his problems came back to Itachi.

…

**Sasuke POV**

I woke to the sound of a loud ringtone that sounded like a never ending fire alarm.

I opened my eyes. When had I fallen asleep on the couch? I saw I was stretched across most of it with Sakura lying on my chest, while Naruto lay half on my legs with his front half hanging off the side of the couch. Figures.

Sakura began to stir and blushed heavily as she looked up at me, realizing our position.

Naruto fell all the way off the couch and answered his phone, the fire alarm sound ending.

"Hi, Iruka… Oh, it is?! Gomennasai, I didn't mean to! …Yeah, I'm coming. Bye."

Naruto turned to us, "Apparently it's six PM. I gotta go home and help Iruka with dinner. Bye!"

He waved to us as he let himself out, returning to his sure-to-be angry adoptive father.

Sakura relaxed again on my chest, seemingly too tired to move, not that I minded. I drifted off, feeling her heart beating against mine.

**Flashback no Jutsu/Dream**

"Sasuke-chan!" I heard my mother's soft call from my bedroom and hurried out as fast as I could, trying not to put too much pressure on my bruised knee.

I came into the kitchen and found her sitting sat the table, a homemade chocolate cupcake on it. There was a fire lit blue candle in the shape of a 4 stuck into it. My face instantly lit up and I limped quickly to a chair and sat in it, grinning at my mother. She smiled back and began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to me. Her voice was magic.

She lulled me to sleep every night, and sang to me when I was hurt. Her beautiful smiling face was the thing I loved most in the world. I loved her.

When she finished singing she clapped and cheered as I blew out the candle. I squeezed my eyes shut and wished. I wished for daddy to love us. Mother never asked me what I wished for. I knew it was all part of it; if you tell it won't come true. But I also think she knew deep down what I was wishing for but she was too scared to hear it.

She pulled the candle out and I grasped the cupcake in my small hands, smiling as I took a big bite. It was amazing, just like everything else she made for me.

When I swallowed I gave her a chocolaty grin.

"Thank you mommy!"

She just giggled, happy that I was smiling.

Suddenly the front door banged open and father stood at the entrance to the kitchen, my 10-year-old brother standing beside him.

"What the hell is this, Mikoto?!" Father bellowed.

My eyes grew wide and the cupcake fell from my hands onto the table. Mother stood and walked to stand beside my chair. I couldn't take my eyes off of the wall opposite me as I heard the talk behind me. I was frozen.

No. No. No.

"Fugaku," My mother began shakily. "It's his birthday, so I thought…"

The loud smack didn't let my mother finish as she was backhanded and she crashed to the ground.

"Shut up, woman," father growled. He grabbed me by the elbow and hauled me out of the chair. I looked back to see mother lying on the tiled floor, holding her cheek. The tears that flowed down her cheeks told me what she couldn't say at the moment: "I'm sorry."

Itachi watched emotionlessly as he always did.

Father threw me into my room and slammed my door behind him. I backed up to my bed, my shaking increasing and my breathing speeding up. When he approached me and knelt to eye level, I couldn't hold back a whimper of fear.

He gently took my face in his hand and I flinched. He spoke in a fake loving voice that made me sick.

"It's your birthday, huh baby?"

I nodded, too afraid to not answer.

"You wanted a present, huh?"

I nodded hesitantly, not sure what he was getting at.

He grinned in a way that made me fear for my life and stood up.

"You can have a present, baby."

He kicked my stomach from where he stood, making me fall to the ground, screaming.

"You can't even handle that, baby?" he mocked, kicked me again in the side with increasing force and speed.

I had no idea how many times he kicked me. But I did hear sickening cracking and crunching as I screamed. When father finally stopped I moaned and coughed up blood which splattered on my face.

He knelt down and without warning punched me a good five times in the stomach. I tried to scream, cry out, anything, but there was no air in me. My mouth opened in a silent scream, my face turning red. When he stopped I gasped desperately for air, rolling onto my uninjured side, blood pouring from my mouth.

He roughly pulled my face toward him and punched it hard, making it fly back towards its original position on the ground. I cried out and coughed, tears spilling from my eyes. The sobs made it even harder to breathe. I struggled, blood still spurting from my mouth. I heard him kneel behind me and felt him caress my cheek gently as I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, tears still pouring forth.

"Happy birthday, little Sasuke-chan," father said, his words a silent threat.

Then he walked out, leaving me on my side, choking on my blood.

**Flashback no Jutsu: Release/End Dream**

(Now in **Sakura's POV**, who had a dream at the same time)

**Flashback no Jutsu/Dream**

"You guys are awesome!" I cheered, looking up at my favorite restaurant.

"Well," father smiled. "It is our baby girl's 10th birthday."

I grinned at them and followed them inside. We all ate and chatted happily for about thirty minutes. It was a one of the best nights of my life… so far.

"I really do love you, mom and dad."

I grinned and they smiled back.

"Happy birthday, darling," mother said.

Just then, people in the restaurant near us began to scream and duck under tables.

"What the…" father mumbled.

That was when we saw him; a man holding a gun and shouting at people. My breath hitched and mother pulled me under the table. The three of us sat huddled there, listening as the restaurant quieted, except for the sound of the booted man walking around. We flinched as the gun went off and another scream sounded.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the boots stopped next to our table. I opened them slightly to see the gun man kneel before our table and lift up the table cloth.

Oh no.

I averted my eyes from his face. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to know.

"Hello," he said in a rasping, taunting voice.

The gun sounded and I heard a thump to my left, mother flinching beside me.

Father…!

I looked to my mother's tear streaked face as some flowed down mine. We stared into each other's eyes and she squeezed my hand.

"Sakura," she whispered. That one word said everything.

I nodded, sliding my eyes closed again as the gun sounded. I could only vaguely register the warm liquid spraying me, or the gun man being tackled by police men, or even my own scream.

I clung to my mother's hand, never wanting to let go.

**Flashback no Jutsu: Release/End Dream**

I awoke, breathing harshly and shaking. I reached my hand up to my cheek, my fingers coming away wet.

I looked up to Sasuke's face and realized I was still on his chest. Was it in my head, or was he shaking slightly too? His glassy onyx orbs were focused on the ceiling as tears ran from them. I reached out slowly and touched his cheek lightly. He flinched, but relaxed once he saw me.

As I continued to rub his cheek he reached up and ran a hand through my pink hair.

I suppose silent comfort was all we could do for now.

**xXx**

**Whew! DRAMA! More flashback no jutsu later will explain Sakura's pregnancy.**

**Please, please, please review and tell me how I did on the abuse scene and the murder scene! I would really like that!**

**Well I hope this was alright, I wrote it all with a headache (+o+)**

**I dunno if they show up, but on either side of the "o" there was a plus sign…**

**Ja ne minna~**


End file.
